


Flick

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis’ heater’s broken, but Prompto still comes over.





	Flick

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “cute cuddles between these two under a giant blanket with some hot chocolate. +They watch some cheesy rom-com ++Someone burns there tongue on the hot chocolate and the other kisses them +++Just the most tooth rotting fluff ever” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=7526958#cmt7526958).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The heating system in the palace works perfectly fine, as Ignis’ text so helpfully reminds him, but Noctis isn’t willing to move back in even for a day. He suffers his frigid apartment and, for once, hopes his title gets him a little something _extra_ —hopefully the repair crew will be on it _immediately_ , and not leave their prince waiting in the cold. They said it’d be all fixed tomorrow. If it’s not, his landlord’s going to hear from him.

In the meantime, the thickest duvet he owns is trying desperately to pick up the slack. Curled on the couch in the living room, Noctis shifts again, trying to tug it over every last part of him, leaving only his head exposed. He’s safely nestled in his protective cocoon by the time Prompto strolls back in, clutching two steaming mugs of boiling hot chocolate. He’s visibly shivering, clenching his teeth to keep them from chattering, and when he extends one of the mugs, Noctis hurries to take it. That frees Prompto up to worm his way back beneath the blanket. For Prompto alone, Noctis lets his nest be messily rearranged. As best he can with only one hand free, Prompto tries to repair the damage afterwards, tucking both of them back in. They have to press close to fit, but that’s nothing new. Besides, Prompto’s body heat is better than the blanket. His trim legs curl against Noctis’ lap, his shoulder nudging Noctis’ arm, and one foot wedges under Noctis’ thigh. Noctis blows across his cup and mutters, “Thanks, Iggy.”

“Pfft,” Prompto laughs, sticking out his tongue. On sheer instinct, Noctis leans over to kiss it. He can feel Prompto’s soft lips grinning against him, pressing back, and then they’re parted again, even though _that_ would be a great way to warm up. Until they were both naked and sweat-slicked, anyway. And they’re already halfway through their movie—a shitty rom-com that Noctis begrudgingly does want to finish. The heroine’s an idiot, but her love interest is even worse, and he’s dying to see the dude dumped, preferably publicly and irrevocably. 

The remote is somewhere in their mess of fabric and limbs, but a bit of one-handed searching, and Noctis finds it, stuck between the couch cushions. He peaks it out over the top just enough to press ‘play.’ Almost immediately, Prompto makes a loud noise of distress. Noctis swivels to look at him—his cute face is scrunched up, and he hurriedly leans over to set his mug down on the coffee table. 

Noctis asks, “What happened,” and almost hits pause.

But Prompto just shakes his head and slurs around a new lisp, “I burmph my tongue!”

Noctis internally takes back the Ignis comment— _Ignis_ would know when he’d made something too hot to try right away. Noctis can’t help snorting, “Idiot,” but his voice is laced with fondness. Prompto gives him a hurt look and an exaggerated whimper. Noctis leans in to kiss Prompto again, like he’ll be able to ‘kiss it better’ and soothe all of Prompto’s pain. 

As Noctis withdraws, Prompto curls into him, head lolling onto his shoulder and blond hair tickling his cheek. Noctis reaches to put his own mug on the coffee table next to Prompto’s. 

Then he snuggles back around his Prompto while he waits for his chocolate to cool, and Prompto’s cozy touch slowly warms him back to life.


End file.
